kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Gammaizer Spear
|firstepisode = Explosion! Paint From Your Heart! (Pillar) Opposition! Father & Daughter! (Individual) |gender = None |height=185 |weight=17.7 |casts = Akihiro Mayama }} is one of Gammaizers, the godly protectors of the World of Gamma. When taking the human forms of Adel, it is called . History Activation Gammaizer Spear appeared in the Prayer Chamber with the other Gammaizers as pillars until they appeared with the others to Adel, taking his image. Facing Mugen Gammaizer Spear along with the other 12 Gammaizers and an illusory duplicate of Gammaizer Fire appears to attack Deep Specter and Necrom but saved by the appearance of Ghost Mugen Damashii. It attempted to attack Ghost's new Mugen Damashii form in a united front with the remaining Gammaizers, but their combined attacks had no effect. After Gammaizer Liquid was destroyed, it and the remaining 11 Gammaizers retreat. Engagement against the Parka Ghosts Gammaizer Spear along with the remaining 10 Gammaizers appears next to Adel. It fought against Ghost Grateful Damashii and the 15 Damashii Parka Ghosts and easily defeated them, with Gammaizer Spear taking out Goemon, before merging with Adel to transform into his Perfect Gammaizer form. Confronting Takeru In Adel's third attempt, he summons Gammaizer Spear to use as a weapon, deflecting Ghost Mugen Damashii's Tanoshii Strike, but it is quickly destroyed by Ghost Mugen Damashii's Yorokobi Stream. Resurrection Like the other destroyed Gammaizers, Gammaizer Spear was revived by Adel after he connected to the Great Eye and together with other 14 Gammaizers, all doppelgangers created by each Gammaizer is merged into a new copy. Gammaizer Spear and the other 14 Gammaizers are briefly summoned by Adel for preparation for Demia. Gammaizer Spear makes a brief appearance when Makoto tries using the Deep Specter Eyecon to connect to them but only lasts for a second. Gammaizer Spear together with the other 14 Gammaizers use their power to create another Deep Specter Eyecon for Makoto doppelganger. Gammaizer Spear appears together with the other 14 Gammaizers to launch out attacks all at once at Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom. After Adel attacks Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom, Gammaizer Spear and the other 14 Gammaizers merge back into Adel. Along with the other 14 Gammaizers, Gammaizer Spear is seen fighting against Goemon and the remaining 14 Damashii Parka Ghosts and easily defeated by them. After Adel renounces his evil ways, Gammaizer Spear with the other 14 Gammaizers forcibly fuse with him into the Perfect Gammaizer form but defeated by Ghost Mugen Damashii. Gammaizer Spear appears to be destroyed but is revived from the backup stored in the Deep Specter Eyecon from Makoto doppelganger and fuses with the Great Eye along with the combined form of Frey and Freya to form the Great Eyezer. Upon Great Eyezer's defeat by Ghost and 15 Damashii Parka Ghosts, Gammaizer Spear and the other 14 Gammaizers are permanently destroyed. Forms - Adel Spear= The Gammaizers are able to assume human form wearing white-colored clothing, all of them resembling the Gamma Emperor, in this case Adel. - Gammaizer Spear= Gammaizer Spear's monster/weapon form. It can float and attack on its own or be held as a weapon. :Spearmanship As its name said, it has divine polearm proficiency. Appearances: Ghost Episodes 42, 46-48 - Perfect Gammaizer= Gammaizer Spear is a component piece of Adel's transformation. Powers and Abilities ;Tentacles :Adel in his Perfect Gammaizer form can use tentacles to attack his opponents. He also can use tentacles for defense purpose. ;Drill Kick :With powerful spinning tentacles around his body, Adel can perform a Drill Kick finisher. ;Gammaizer Summoning :Not unlike Ghost Grateful Damashii's ability to summon the Parka Ghosts, Perfect Gammaizer has the ability to project individual Gammaizers form and retract them back within him at will. Appearances: Ghost Episodes 38, 41, 42, 45-48 - Great Eyezer= *'Height': 213 cm *'Weight': 123 kg Gammaizer Spear is a component piece of the when Gammaizers fuses with the Great Eye and the combined being of Frey and Freya. God-like Powers :;Flight :: It can float and fly freely. :;Circadian Manipulation :: It can easily turn night into day. :;Gamma Creation :: It can summon an army of Gamma Commandos and Gamma Superiors to fight against the Kamen Riders. :;Enhanced Punch :: It can punch its opponent with great force. :;Electricity Generation :: It can attack its enemy with electricity, which not only knock back even Ghost Mugen Damashii, but also paralyzes him for a brief time. :;Enhanced Durability :: It took 6 powerful finishers from Ghost Mugen Damashii in a row unharmed. :;Destructive Waves :: Right after transformed, it release destructive waves that destroy buildings around it. :;Conversion Beam :: In its giant form, it can fire a red beam from its eye, transform anything hit, human and Gamma alike, into blue orbs, which are absorbed into itself. KRGh-Great Eyezer capeless.png|Great Eyezer without its Parka Eyezer Giant.png|Great Eyezer's giant form Appearances: Ghost Episodes 48, 49 }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal In the borrowed form of Adel, Gammaizer Spear is played and voiced by . Appearances See also *Goemon Damashii - 15 Heroic Soul Counterpart Category:Gammaizers Category:Gamma Category:Weapon Monsters Category:Ghost Characters Category:Spear Monsters Category:Plant Monsters Category:Snake Monsters